combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Proposition - Remove the Moderator Status of DynastyW
THIS VOTE RAN FROM THE 1ST OF MARCH (9:00PM EST), TO THE 8TH OF MARCH (11:59PM EST). Verdict With a final tally of 4:2, I hereby declare this vote CLOSED.' ZeroExalted(Talk) • 16:42, March 9, 2013 (UTC) The Issue Over his two months as a moderator on the CAWiki, DynastyW has shown a very high disrespect for the community, for the rules, and for the wiki. These are all issues which he assured us would not come up, when he asked for a promotion in December. It is for these reasons that I hereby issue this vote to the community as to whether or not Dynasty should keep his position as a moderator. Speaking with Zero, he has stated that he would respect the ruling of this vote whichever way it goes. The Question Should the user DynastyW be stripped of the position of moderator on the Combat Arms Wiki? Please explain why you chose the option that you did in a brief description beside your vote. This goes for both sides. Thanks again. '' '' ZeroExalted(Talk) • 11:32, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes # Click For Reason TopsyKretts3 (talk) 01:59, March 2, 2013 (UTC) # Dynasty has a tendency to disregard community decisions and take his own initiative. If he sees something about an article he dislikes, he changes it to his liking even if the change should not be decided by an individual. In some cases, he abused his rollback ability by reverting any changes to his decided layout. An example of this can be seen here. At this rate, I do not believe Dynasty requires site Moderator abilities. He is perfectly capable of editing without them. 07:54, March 2, 2013 (UTC) # I believe Dyn should definitely be demoted and stripped of his Moderator powers. He has caused a lot of trouble in the Wiki and always starting fights with other Moderators. He shows very little effort when editing and also managing chat. He even said himself in chat that he had gave up on this Wiki and he could care less whether this Wiki looks good or bad. Anyone with an attitude like this on the Wiki is not wanted and should definitely not be a Moderator. i. AEROdaBOO (talk) # He's been putting the wiki in chaos since his arrival. He rarely shows respect to other editors and likes to start conflicts. He abuses his moderator abilities by falsely kicking editors out of chat, making up his "own rules", removing messages on wall threads for his own preference, vandalizing two important pages, and so much more. Okay, so he might be helping the CAW an awful lot. So what? He can still edit, but he does not need to be a moderator because all he does is abusing it. This sort of person does not deserve to moderate the Combat Arms Wiki. ILYx3 (talk) 19:33, March 4, 2013 (UTC) No # Muddapaka (talk) 04:28, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't think that this is the right path of action. He has been a great contributor on the wiki and was the one who pushed for and organized the effort to re-gif all the guns. Furthermore, in my experince and observations, Dyn has not acted in a way that would suggest that he is incompetent or otherwise deserving of such a course of action. # EdwardHeartsU Strongly oppose. Sure maybe he's slacked off and shown disrespect to many editors, especially me. I've put up with him quite alot. But it doesn't mean he deserves to be stripped of his position. After all, he HAS helped out the Wiki quite alot, more than almost everyone. So what if he is intoxicated? He's a grown man, he can legally drink. He also has other problems in life, so factor that in before you consider the decision to demote him.Sure we have bad days, and even the smallest things can make you lose it but doesn't everyone have a bad side? its just not fair to see one person being demoted for something that everyone does. So before you demote him, I strongly believe he deserves another chance to reform, a clean slate. Its what people need to do: Overlook the past. I think that the number of counts should not matter all that much, but rather the reason for decision. 'His presence disturbs me, no kidding.' does not suffice as a good enough reason to demote someone. So before anyone takes action, each reason should be elaborated and provide a strong, genuine reason as to their decision of their vote. # Comments : The CAWiki has long since had a hard stance on the issues of harassment and profanity. In order to create a respecting, educational, and safe enviorment, the two cannot be allowed to be thrown about. The CAWiki is for spreading information to the players. However, Dynasty has, throughout his time as a moderator on the CAWiki, been reluctant to uphold this rule. This can most be seen in the CAWiki chat where he will allow others, and himself, to spout out profanities, as well as to harass his peers. This moderator's use of profanity and aggressive language also extends to the main site. This he attempts to rationalize by saying that he was drunk at the time. : Perhaps he may have been drunk, but that gives him no right to disrespect the community in such a manner. Swearing at and harassing others is no way to treat others, especially when one is supposed to be upholding the rules. However, the pinnacle of disrespect towards the community came when it passed a revised version of the very thing which Dynasty was meant to enforce - the rules. On the 8th of February, 2013, a revised rule set was put up for a vote. It was a vote for it's content, and to make it more accessible. Dynasty saw this vote, commented, yet raised no criticism of it's wording. He neither criticized it in the form of a comment, nor in the form of a vote - he did not vote at all. When the resolution passes and the new rule set was published, Dynasty had a criticism. Not liking the grouping of Harassment/Profanity, dynasty edited the page numerous times in an attempt to re-word it. He did not start a vote, he didn't even ask anyone. Instead he felt that he had the right to overrule a community decided resolution on the rule set simply because he wanted to. : When Dynasty asked for his promotion in a forum thread all of these issues were brought up - his arrogance, his participation in harassing and using profanities, his immaturity. He assured us that he had moved past all of it, that it was the old him. He promised us that, upon obtaining this new position, he would act more responsible. Two months into his duties and he's still the same rotten person that he was before. He has not changed, and he never will. : TopsyKretts3 (talk) 01:59, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : Personally I do not believe that Dyn should be demoted. He has been a great contributor on the wiki and was the one who pushed for and organized the effort to re-gif all the guns. Furthermore, in my experince and observations, Dyn has not acted in a way that would suggest that he is incompetent or otherwise deserving of such a course of action. Muddapaka ::Dynasty certainly made many contributions to the wiki, even some positive ones, but that will never be able to excuse the completely irresponsible actions he has taken. He's a moderator, he needs to uphold the rules. He seems to think that he can pick and choose which rules to uphold. He also seems to think that he is above community decisions, to the point where he can go against them and try to change them. It's more disrespectful to the community than the constant slew of profanity and harassment which he spits out. He said he wouldn't act like this, when we voted to promote him in December. He lied. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 07:44, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : _ : I believe Dyn should definitely be demoted and stripped of his Moderator powers. He has caused a lot of trouble in the Wiki and always starting fights with other Moderators. He shows very little effort when editing and also managing chat. He even said himself in chat that he had gave up on this Wiki and he could care less whether this Wiki looks good or bad. Anyone with an attitude like this on the Wiki is not wanted and should definitely not be a Moderator. : @ EdwardHeartsU I disagree with you and I think he should definitely be stripped of his position. He 'HAS' helped the Wiki a lot in the past and that's why he was given Moderator but now he even says himself he has given up on the Wiki. And the drinking problem. Yes he can drink, just as long as he doesn't come on the Wiki when he is drunk disrupting the Wiki. And on top of that, why should he be given a chance? In fact, his been given many chances already, ask Topsy. It's just this is the first time someone has actually taken action against this problem. Everytime someone on the Wiki does something wrong, they get a warning, but when Dyn does something wrong he doesn't seem to get one? And I've seen so many times where Topsy has sent a messege to Zero, explaining the situation about Dyn, and Zero ( no offence ) just sits there and doesn't take any action. :AEROdaBOO (talk) 04:57, March 5, 2013 (UTC) @All Of You: The hell is wrong with you? Drinking problem? I had company over, and we had some drinks. It does not mean that I am: #A drunk #An alcoholic #Avid drinker #Etc. It means that one night, I had drinks. This is a rare occurrence, and I got OFF the Wikia because I was drunk. I did not continue to edit or participate on the Wikia past leaving. PS: This is done from my phone. The Wikia is still broken for me, so don't expect any form of reply unless it is urgent. DynastyW 05:00, March 5, 2013 (UTC) : Is this a full demotion (i.e. Site Mod AND Chat Mod) or just Site Mod demotion? 08:19, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : : Is there a neutral of undecided vote? EdwardHeartsU ::If you're neutral, then you don't vote. If you're undecided, then you hold off voting until you have decided. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 19:54, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : I need to have to hear what the person in question has to say before casting any vote. 21:57, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : : Sadly, Wikia has not been working for me. I am unable to apparently edit anything unless I am on this computer. However, I will not be able to use it past today, so this isn't really a viable thing. You are going to need to push back the vote, as I am sure I am not the only one who is having issues editing.  MadCrayolaz'' ®  18:31, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :: http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences In the 'My Info' tab, Appearance section, change your layout from 'Wikia' to 'Monobook'. You won't be able to use comments or message walls, but you should be able to edit pages again. However, that may not be a problem anymore. I had this problem for the past few days but it seems to have gone away now. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 20:03, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Doesn't mean other people know how to do this. Please extend the time, or else you are being unfair. I'm still having issues editing most things.  MadCrayolaz''' ®  20:37, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Forum Threads